


Une soirée spéciale

by JaiMesRaisons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, KakaObi, M/M, Mais pas vraiment?, ObiKaka, One Shot, Power Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Sex Toys, Top Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives, Ya pas vraiment de top ou de bottom, avec des insultes, ces 2 la sans insultes ça marche pas xD, post 4th war
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMesRaisons/pseuds/JaiMesRaisons
Summary: Ça fait déjà un ans que Kakashi et Obito sont ensemble. Kakashi compte bien fêter ça avec un petit changement... Dans le lit bien sûr.





	Une soirée spéciale

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis honêtement très déçu par l'atroce MANQUE de KakaObi/ObiKaka fanfictions en français (et du manque de KakaObi/ObiKaka en français tout court). Alors je me suis enfin décidé à en écrire une! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis une pure merde en français et il n'était pas question que je montre ça à ma mère pour la correction (Parce qu'elle est meilleure que moi..). J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même! :)

Cela ne fait pas plus de trois ans qu'il est hokage, et pourtant, Kakashi en a plus qu'assez de ce travail. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de remplir des documents toute la journée, si au moins Naruto était un peu moins con, Kakashi lui aurait déjà cédé sa place. Mais non, le jeune était aussi incompétent qu'un moineau et prenait l'éternité à apprendre la politique et tous les autres atouts requis pour le travail. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave, Kakashi va survivre, du moins tant qu'il réussit à avoir du temps libre pour le passer avec son chum, ou plutôt, son petit ami.

En effet, Hatake Kakashi a finalement trouvé l'amour de sa vie, qui n'est nul autre qu'Uchiha Obito. Obito, contre toute attentes, a survécu à la guerre et à Kaguya, ce qui est assez surprenant vu les dégâts qu'il avait subi. Par la suite, on avait dû le mettre sous constante surveillance à l'hôpital, tout le monde pensait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, mais cet homme est un vrai cafard et après deux mois de guérison, Obito était de retour sur ses pieds. Cependant, la victoire était loin d'être gagnée pour Kakashi. Le combat pour permettre à Obito de vivre, et de vivre sous sa surveillance, a été difficile. Même Obito ne voulait pas vivre! Mais enfin, Kakashi a gagné, puis entre temps, lui et Obito se sont découverts une attraction mutuelle, des sentiments partagés, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Kakashi goûte au bonheur.

Aujourd'hui c'est leur anniversaire, cela va faire un an depuis leur premier baiser et Kakashi a fait bien attention de terminer tous ses travaux plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir célébrer. Il a un plan en tête, il aimerait essayer quelque chose et il s'est bien préparé pour faire en sorte qu'Obito soit d'accord. Ce soir, Kakashi veut être le receveur... Au lit bien sûr. Ça paraît étrange dit comme ça, mais Obito est un peu contrôlant quand il s'agit de sex, il s'arrange toujours pour être en contrôle de la situation et est toujours le receveur, pas que ça dérangeait Kakashi, mais c'est quand même un peu bizarre.

Au début, Kakashi se disait qu'Obito aimait bien l'avoir dans le cul, par contre il ne dirait jamais ça à voix haute... C'est seulement ce qu'il pensait... Mais en fait, il y avait une autre raison et c'est par hasard que Kakashi le découvrit. Les deux hommes venaient juste de terminer une de leur chaude session de jambe en l'air et Kakashi se sentait un peu coquin, in décida de pincer la cuisse droite d'Obito. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit même pas compte, donc Kakashi le pinça un peu plus haut, puis encore plus haut et… Toujours rien. L'Uchiha de sentait rien, et Kakashi compris alors pourquoi son chers chum désirait toujours être le receveur. Obito n'en avait jamais parlé, donc Kakashi n'en parla pas, c'est peut-être un sujet sensible. Mais là, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent est curieux, il en a assez de faire des approximations, il veut savoir ce qu'Obito ressent, qu'est-ce que ça fait de recevoir, faire sûre que c'est bon! Si ce n'est pas plaisant, alors ce n'est pas juste pour Obito! Il a donc fait un petit détour au sex shop lors de son retour à l'appartement.

Le souper se déroula normalement, et comme d'habitude, Obito chiala sur 56 patentes tandis que Kakashi hocha de la tête, regardant Obito comme s'il regardait une émission de télévision palpitante. Même chialeux, même à moitié défiguré par d'horribles cicatrices, cet homme est trop beaux. Une couple de verres de saké plus tard, les amoureux échangèrent plusieurs baisés, migrèrent vers la chambre à coucher et se dévêtirent. C'est maintenant ou jamais, Kakashi sorti le lubrifiant, et la boite contenant l'objet qu'il a acheté au sex shop un peu plus tôt.

«C'est quoi?» Obito demanda aussitôt qu'il vit la boîte. «Dit-moi pas que.. C'est ce que j'pense?» Il n'a pas l'air très content et il n'a même pas encore vu le contenu….

«Hey, c'est quoi cet air négatif? Regarde, je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui.» Kakashi lui répond en sortant le vibrateur de la boîte. «Tu vas adorer~» Et là, il lui flash son sourire le plus charmeur, mais Obito fait quand même la grimace.

«Comment ça j'vais adorer? En quoi est-ce qu'un stupide dildo-» «Vibrateur.» Kakashi le corrige immédiatement et Obito fronce les sourcils. «En quoi est-ce qu'un stupide vibrateur serait meilleur que toi? C'est dur, froid et ça a l'air d'un pénis d'alien…»

«Mais Obito~… J'ai envie de faire changement...» Kakashi murmure, frôlant l'objet phallique sur la jambe d'Obito.

«Mais… Tu vas faire quoi toi? Tu vas me checker l'cul comme un osti d'pervert sans même en jouir? C'est plate ça!» Obito ne comprend pas, Obito ne veut rien savoir de cette chose qui semble complètement inutile.

«Je vais te… Chevaucher.» «Quoi..? Hahahaha, j'suis pas un cheval espèce de con!» «Non Obito! T'es donc bien pas vite! Je veux être à ta place pour une fois, ou si tu préfères, je veux me rentrer ton pénis dans l'cul!» Bon, ça y est, s'il y avait une ambiance sensuelle, Kakashi vient de la briser avec ces mots dégueulasses. Mais bon, Obito a l'air d'avoir compris maintenant vu la face qu'il fait, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'horrible.

«Kakashi, est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu… Je savais pas que... J'ai jamais pensé-» «C'est correct, Obito.» Kakashi lui embrassa la joue. «Je n'ai commencé à être curieux que récemment, t'inquiète~.» Avec une main sur le torse d'Obito, Kakashi le força à se coucher, puis glissa sa main un peu plus bas jusqu'à pouvoir caresser la grosse cicatrice sur sa cuisse droite. «Est-ce qu'on s'y met maintenant?» Kakashi sourit tout en écartant les jambes de son ancien camarade de classe.

Obito hocha la tête et soupira, son visage rougit par la gêne et le désir. Ça s'annonce pour être une expérience plutôt intéressante.

Kakashi prit la bouteille de lubrifiant et en enduit deux de ses doigts. Puis, lentement, il caressa l'anus d'Obito de son index avant de le glisser à l'intérieur. La préparation ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, Obito est déjà assez lousse et habitué. Après quelques secondes, Kakashi y entra son deuxième doigt puis commença à faire des mouvements de vas et viens tout en les séparant pour ‘ouvrir' Obito. Ce dernier s'en mordit la lèvre du bas et lâcha de petits gémissements sexy qui faisaient bander Kakashi encore plus.

Assez de niaisage, le jouet! Kakashi retira ses doigts, enduit le vibrateur de lubrifiant, et commença à le rentrer dans l'anus d'Obito prudemment. Le jouet est plus petit que son propre pénis, mais Kakashi ne voudrait tout de même pas faire mal à son amoureux. Une fois le jouet mis en place complètement, Kakashi passa à l'étape suivante, qui était de se préparer lui-même. Il se mit à quatre pattes et fit les mêmes étapes qu'il avait fait pour Obito, avec un peu de difficultés.

«Kakashi?» Obito commença, mais fit une pause pour avaler une boule invisible de nervosité. «Est-ce que tu as.. B-besoin d'aide?» Il est nerveux, évidemment, et il ne sait pas si il devrait faire quelque chose… En fait, Obito a peur de tout gâcher si il essaie d'aider. De plus, il a ce truc dans le cul qui l'empêche de s'asseoir. Était-ce voulu? Kakashi avait-il calculé les choses pour faire en sorte que tout ce passe selon son rythme à lui? Probablement, Obito ne peu pas vraiment le blâmer, il aurait fait pareil…

Kakashi ne répondit même pas à sa question. À la place, il laissa s'échapper un grognement et commença à caresser l'érection d'Obito de sa main libre. Obito aurait préféré qu'il bouge le jouet, parce qu'un objet placé trop longtemps à cet endroit sans bouger, ça commence à être inconfortable… Naturellement… Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour se plaindre.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Obito avait depuis fermé les yeux pour tenter d'oublier le sentiment inconfortable d'envie de chier que le jouet lui donnait. Pas très sexy... Et soudainement, enfin, Kakashi bougea. Il se positionna par-dessus Obito, les genoux de chaque côté des hanches d'Obito et les fesses près de son pénis. Obito avait maintenant les yeux grands ouvert, ses mains touchèrent les jambes de Kakashi avec hésitation. Kakashi lui fit un sourire plutôt confiant avant de prendre l'érection d'Obito, qu'il lubrifia en même temps, et la dirigea à son propre anus. Le bout toucha son entré et Kakashi fit une pause pour regarder Obito dans les yeux.

«T'es prêt? Parce que j'y vais.» Il n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à s'asseoir lentement. Le bout le pénétra et sa première réaction fut de se raidir, mais un soupir plus tard et il continua sa descente. Ça fait un peu mal, mais Kakashi supposa que ça devait être normal au début, il se souvient qu'Obito le disait parfois, mais que le mal disparaissait au bout d'un moment. Kakashi dût s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour relaxer, il devra remercier Obito pour sa patience, le pauvre gars a l'air de vouloir s'endormir.

Enfin, Kakashi finit par réussir à le rentrer au complet, et offra Obito un sourire fier comme si c'était un exploit. Obito lui sourit en retour, ses mains caressant maintenant ses hanches tendrement. Le sentiment d'avoir le membre d'Obito à l'intérieur de lui est étrange, c'est chaud, dur et doux en même temps, et ça étire son intérieur de manière un peu inconfortable. Pourtant, Obito n'a pas un super gros pénis, il est même plus petit que le sien, alors Kakashi se demande comment Obito a fait pour le rentrer aussi vite lors de leur première fois… Il lui demandera plus tard, pour l'instant, il est temps de bouger les choses un peu.

Il y a un interrupteur sur le jouet d'Obito, et Kakashi poussa le bouton. Le jouet se mit à vibrer soudainement et Obito sursauta, s'en n'attendant pas du tout. C'est alors que Kakashi se leva du membre d'Obito jusqu'à ce que seulement le bout soit en lui, puis se rassit, le faisant glisser à l'intérieur de lui à nouveau. Il répéta cette même action encore et encore, testant les angles. Obito l'aida un peu, poussant ses hanches en haut pour rencontrer celles de Kakashi à chaque poussée. Au moment où Kakashi se resserra autour de son érection, Obito le sentit, et sourit. Enfin, trouvé. Ce soudain intense plaisir laissa Kakashi sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi bon!

«Aah, oui! Juste là, oh! Obito!» Kakashi gémit et accéléra le rythme, sa propre érection rebondissant et dégoulinant sur les abdominos de son partenaire, qui faisait de son mieu pour garder l'angle et toucher la prostate de Kakashi correctement avec chaque poussée.

Cette position est définitivement plus intéressante qu'Obito le pensait, la vue est belle. Ça lui permet d'admirer le corps musclé et super sexy de son chum. Puis, de pouvoir donner du plaisir de cette façon, c'est intéressant. De plus, le jouet qui vibre près de sa prostate lui fait beaucoup plus de bien qu'il l'avait imaginé. Avec tout ça, Obito ne va pas durer longtemps, et pour s'assurer que Kakashi jouisse à temps, il accéléra le rythme à son tour. Kakashi suivit.

Comme c'est fascinant d'observer son propre membre entrer et sortir de son amoureux de cette façon, Obito commençait déjà à sentir ses testicules se contracter. «Kakashi, Ahh, J'vais pas tenir longtemps! Dépêche!»

Et juste comme ça, Kakashi atteignit sa limite et avec une poussée finale, il s'empala entièrement sur l'érection et éjacula sur le torse d'Obito. «Osti, oh!» Il gémit, surpris par l'intensité de son orgasme, plus intense que d'habitude, plus électrifiant. Obito le suivit pas très longtemps après, et Kakashi sentit le fluide chaud jaillir à l'intérieur de lui. Une fois terminé, Kakashi s'écroula sur Obito, drôlement plus épuisé que d'habitude. Cependant, Obito gémit, gigota, poussa Kakashi de sur lui et se dépêcha de retirer le vibrateur, qui lui donnait un peu trop de sensation juste après son orgasme. Avec un soupir, il ferma le petit interrupteur et le mit de côté.

«Alors.. As-tu aimé ça?» Obito demanda tout en se collant sur Kakashi, qui reprenait toujours son souffle et ses esprits.

«C'était...» «Intense?» Obito l'aida a trouver le mot.

«Ouais… Peut-être un peu trop…» Et là, Obito éclata de rire et l'embrassa langoureusement. «Tant mieux, Bakakashi, je t'aime plus toi que le dildo.» «Le vibrateur.» Kakashi le corrigea encore. «Ah ta gueule, je vais l'appeler comme ça me tente.» Et avec ça, les deux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'engagèrent pour une longue séance de bisous et de caresses. Si il y a une deuxième round, ce sera plus tard.


End file.
